


Marvellous drabbles [FR] - Drabble n°41 : Préparation exagérée

by Isa_Faradien



Series: Marvellous drabbles [FR] [41]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: And Steve Rogers will soon need a hug T.T, Captain America: The First Avenger, Drabble, Gen, Phil Coulson is a kind agent, deleted scene (sort of)
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-15 18:28:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11236719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien/pseuds/Isa_Faradien
Summary: Phil Coulson, dirigeant une équipe d'agents, préparait minutieusement le réveil de Captain America, souhaitant minimiser le choc.





	Marvellous drabbles [FR] - Drabble n°41 : Préparation exagérée

**Author's Note:**

> Un drabble, c'est 100 mots. Ici, ce sera une tolérance de + / - 15 mots.  
> Suggestion de musique : “The Currents” de Bastille
> 
> Remarque : Alors que j'étais tranquillement lancée dans l'écriture d'une nouvelle vague de « Scènes lettrées », cette idée un peu étrange m'a traversé l'esprit sans rien demander à personne. C'était trop tentant x')

\- Monsieur, vous ne trouvez pas que ça fait un peu... trop ?

\- Pas du tout, Agent, vous êtes sur la bonne voie, répondit Phil Coulson. Tout doit être _parfait_ pour le réveil du Captain.

Le pauvre homme serait totalement déboussolé de se retrouver 70 ans après son époque... Il fallait ménager ce grand héros, et lui permettre d'accepter sa nouvelle situation dans un environnement qui lui était familier : une chambre parfaitement _vintage_ , et une tenue militaire de la même époque.

Rien ne devait être laissé au hasard. Coulson voulait que le héros de son enfance encaisse le choc avec le moins de dégâts possible – étant données les circonstances...

**Author's Note:**

> Nombre de mots : 110.
> 
> Petite note de l'auteure : Phil le maniaque x') Plus sérieusement, c'est humain de vouloir prendre soin des autres, en les chouchoutant pour que le choc soit moins brutal...


End file.
